


Pampered

by Alice0story0time



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Love, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice0story0time/pseuds/Alice0story0time
Summary: Nadia and the apprentice spend their day off together, and Nadia decides to get the apprentice a little gift.





	Pampered

Nadia gazed upon the apprentice as they looked at their newly stocked wardrobe in shock. Gowns made of the finest silk hung delicately alongside shirts covered in beautiful patterns, and various other cloth items filled up the previously bare space. 

“I.. This is too much nadia!” The apprentice finally sputters after lightly touching a glittering scarf that was the same hue as their eyes. They reluctantly tear their gaze from the luxurious items to peer at their lover with wide eyes. Nadia smiled at them, amusement dancing across her countenance as she took a sip of her wine. 

“My love, nothing is too much for you.” She says with a light laugh, patting the cushion next to her position. Large, stuffed pillows ranging in colors filled the space around the countess, creating a rather comfortable sitting area, along with a short, darkly colored wooden table with gold accents which held a delicate tea set atop its surface. 

The apprentice made their way over and sat down obediently, an objection on their lips, but was unable to properly speak as a chocolate covered fruit was pressed against them. 

“Here, taste this.” Nadia said, holding the fruit with carefully trimmed nails, as to not get chocolate on her fingers. The apprentice semi-reluctantly opened their mouth, and aloud nadia to feed them, a light blush coating their cheeks. Slowly chewing, their eyes gleamed and they let out a noise of contentment, causing nadia to laugh lightly.

The taller woman pulled the apprentice by the shoulders, moving them to lay against her chest, and began to comb her fingers through their hair. 

“Let me pamper you, my dear.” Nadia coos in a low voice, lightly blowing warm air against their neck which caused them to gently shiver. Slowly, they forced their body to relax against the woman, and let out a small sigh. A smile pulled at her plump lips, and she chuckles once again. 

“I really don’t need all of those clothes Nadia, they’re so.. Nice.” The apprentice finally speaks, disrupting the comfortable and relaxing silence that had begun to settle over the two. Nadia sighed, but continued her ministrations on their hair. 

“You may not need them, but I want you to have them. I want to see you dressed in the finest apparel across the lands. I want to give you everything, my love.” A soft kiss to the apprentices forehead ends her sentence. 

“Of course, if you’d prefer, I could empty your wardrobe and have you prance around in the nude?” Nadia teases, causing the apprentice to shake her head, blushing all the way to their ears.  
“No, no, I’ll wear the clothes.”  
“Good.” Nadia nodded in satisfaction, and her hands move from massaging their scalp down to their nape, then to their shoulders. 

“How about you try something on for me right now hmm?” She asked, trailing a nail softly along their collar bone, receiving a nice shudder in response. 

“Now?” The apprentice opens their eyes, and then sighed slightly, moving to their feet reluctantly. They hadn’t wanted to leave her warmth, and already missed her scent that had lovingly wrapped around them. Nadia once again leaned back, taking the previously abandoned teacup back into her hands. She nodded her head towards the wardrobe, causing her loosely tied hair to set a few strands tumbling into her face. 

A few moments later, the apprentice comes out from behind the screen next to the wardrobe. They are wrapped in a tightly fitting bodice covered in tiny shimmering gems. An opaque cloth drapes over the shoulders, shimmering with each movement. Snuggly fitted to their hips, a skirt flares out and covers the rest of their form with a lovely matte color that perfectly complements their skin tone. They do a small spin for the adoring countess, causing the woman to applaud. 

“It looks lovely on you, just as I knew it would. How does it feel? Does it fit properly?” Nadia stands up, walking over with a grace that almost seemed unfitting due to her pajama clad form. Her hands rest on their hips, and then their waist, checking to see how it fits. 

“It fits perfectly Nadia. It’s incredible too..” They say, glancing at themselves in a mirror hung up on the side of the wardrobe. It had been surprisingly difficult to get into, but it was worth it. It hugged all of their curves perfectly, and somehow managed to hide any insecurities they felt. They had a feeling that the other items would have a similar effect. 

Nadia wrapped her long, capable arms around their waist, and hugged them from behind while they look at themselves in the mirror.

“I love you.” She purred, and pressed a chaste kiss against the spot where their shoulder connects to their neck. They turn their head with a smile, and planted a kiss of their own on her forehead. “I love you too.” They stood like that for a little while longer, before nadia pulled away with a calculating look on her face. 

“Wait here for a moment.” She said, before beginning to skirt around the room, picking up and putting down various objects and then returned to their side. Her nimble fingers quickly secured a lovely jeweled necklace with a laced chain around their neck, and then looked at the mirror once again, nodding in approval.  
“Perfect. Just what it needed.”

The next couple of hours are spent in a similar manner, Nadia dressing up the apprentice like her own personal doll, until they finally got through every new outfit, and matched each one with the perfect accessory. They then laid out on the pillows once again, both clad in comfortable pajamas, and exhausted. Various servants had entered, and refreshed their tea whenever it had gotten cold, and as the hours grew later, they had brought dinner in for the two as well. Nadia insisted on feeding the apprentice their dinner, and this time they had no objections, feeling their heart swell with love from being pampered all day.


End file.
